The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for warning of dangerous passing of a vehicle, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for warning of dangerous passing of a vehicle, which warns a driver of a danger when the danger is sensed while a vehicle passes a forward vehicle on a road corresponding to a passing-allowed section, thereby reducing accidents related to passing.
Recently, a variety of techniques related to the transportation safety service, such as an ESS (Emergency Stop Signal) system, an FCWS (Front Collision Warning System), and an emergency vehicle preemption signal control system, have been developed through V2V (Vehicle-to-Vehicle) communication and V2I (Vehicle-to-Infrastructure) communication based on WAVE (Wireless Access in Vehicular Environments) technology.
The WAVE technology is a core technique of an intelligent highway system which enables the V2V communication and the V2I communication. Unlike the wireless LAN, the WAVE technology can perform communication even while a vehicle travels at a high speed of 180 km/h, and has a transmission capability 10 times larger than DSRC (Dedicated Short Range Communication) used for Hi-Pass in Korea. Thus, the WAVE technology is highly valued as a next-generation technology.
The transportation safety service-related techniques based on the WAVE technology may provide road traffic information anywhere in real time, and assist a driver to travel safely and comfortably even during bad weather or emergency state.
Furthermore, the transportation safety service-related techniques are expected to optimize the transportation system. For example, the techniques may not only prevent traffic accidents, but also achieve the efficiency of traffic flow.
The related art is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-1999-0062012 published on Jul. 26, 1999, and entitled “Apparatus for indicating and alarming passing possibility”.